Rei Shingetsu
Rei Shingetsu ist ein Charakter aus Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Er kommt als Austauschschüler an Yumas Schule. Sowie Yuma hat auch Rei einen eigenen Slogan, "denk positiv!" (よかれと思って, Yokare to Omotte). Rei ist ein etwas hyperaktiver aber netter Junge. Außerdem ist er ein großer Fan von Yuma. Die beiden werden schnell Freunde, aber Rei beobachtet Yuma oft heimlich. Später erzählt er Yuma, dass er ein Barian's Guardian ist und er den Auftrag hat, die Bösen Barians zu besiegen. Allerdings war nur eine Lüge, denn in Wirklichkeit ist Rei Vector, der Barian der Tron und Dr. Faker manipuliert hat. Aussehen Rei hat abstehende, blondes Haare und violette Augen. Ansonsten trägt er einfach seine Schuluniform. Später trägt er eine Schwarze Lederjacke mit Fell und ist sonst Schwarz gekleidet. Als Barian hat er graue Haut, blaue Haare und violette Augen. Er trägt einen knielangen Rock und hat Flügel. Biographie Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Siehe: Vector Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Während Yuma und Fuma sich vor der Schule duellierten, sah Rei von einem Fenster aus zu. Als Yuma das Duell gewann, lächelte Rei. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 75: The Winning Formula: Crush the Chaos Xyz Am nächsten Morgen war Rei spät dran und rannte deshalb zur Schule. Auf dem Weg rannte er eine Treppe herunter, als er bemerkte, dass am Fuß der Treppe jemand stand. Er schafft es nicht, rechtzeitig anzuhalten und beide fielen um. Rei erkannte,dass es sich bei der Person um Yuma handelte und erzählte ihm, dass er ein großer Fan vom "Gewinner des Welt Duell Karnevals" sei. Yuma war zu erst etwas verwirrt, bemerkte dann aber, dass er wahrscheinlich zu spät kommen würde. Rei aber sagte, dass er es auf keinen Fall zulassen würde, dass der Duell Champion zu spät käme. Er zog Yuma mit sich und zeigte ihm eine sehr abenteuerliche Abkürzung. Schließlich kamen sie in der Schule an, wo der Unterricht bereits angefangen hatte. Als Rei hörte, wie Yuma sagte, dass er sich gerne mit Katagiri duellieren würde, suchte Rei nach Katagiri. Doch als er Katagiri dann fand, musste Rei feststellen, dass der Profi Duellant von Gilag kontrolliert wurde. Es kam zu einem Duell zwischen den beiden, das Rei verlor. Yuma, Tori und Bronk tauchten schließlich auch auf und Yuma besiegte Katagiri im Duell. Rei war beeindruckt von Yumas Fähigkeiten als Duellant und Katagiri konnte sich anschließend an nichts mehr erinnern.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 76: While I'm Here, Let's Think Positive! My Name is Rei Shingetsu Bei der Klassensprecher-Wahl nominierte Rei Yuma, der die Wahlen auch gewann. In der Mittagspause erfuhr Rei vom Nummern Klub, dem er auch gleich begeistert beitreten wollte. Das Gespräch wurde aber von Caswell unterbrochen. Bei Yumas Duell gegen den Mamoru schaute Rei ihnen heimlich zu. Nach dem Duell war Rei dabei, als Caswell wieder zum Klassensprecher gemacht wurde. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 77: Dueling Is Against School Rules!? Sally Forth! The Special Disciplinary Commander An einem anderen Tag sprach Chitaro Ariga Yuma nach der Schule an, der gerade mit Rei und den anderen zusammen war, und fragte, ob Yuma nicht ein Model für seine Manga-Zeichnungen sein wollte, was Rei sehr aufregend fand. thumb|200px|Yuma, Rei und [[Astral sehen sich Sharks Duell an]] Später wollte Rei mit Tori und Yuma Rio im Krankenhaus besuchen, wofür die beiden Jungen extra Essen für sie gekauft hatten. Doch Tori erinnerte sie daran, dass Rio noch immer bewusstlos war und deshalb nicht essen konnte. Vor dem Krankenhaus trafen sie auf Shark, der ihnen erzählte, dass Rio verschwunden war. Plötzlich tauchte Ariga, der von Barians kontrolliert wurde, auf und forderte Shark zum Duell herauf. Shark konnte jedoch nicht viel tun, da er Rio gefährden könnte. Deshalb gingen Rei und Yuma zurück zur Schule und fanden dort Arigas Manga-Zeichnungen und riefen Shark auf seiner Duell Brille an, um ihm zu sagen, dass die Geschichte damit endet, dass er verliert und Rio nicht gerettet wird. Jedoch motivierte Yuma Shark dazu, nicht aufzugeben, und schließlich gewann Shark das Duell, worüber Rei und Yuma sich freuten.Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Folge 78: Shark's Rage!! Save The Captured Lil' Sister! thumb|Shingetsus wahre Gestalt. Nachdem Rei und Yuma sich gemeinsam Gilag besiegt hatten, erzählte Rei Yuma, dass es auch gute Barians gäbe und dass er der Inspektor von der Barian Polizei wäre und gab Yuma die Rank-Up "Rangsteigerungsmagie Barians kleine Kraft". Als Rei von Vector entführt wurde, folgte Yuma mit seinen Freunden ihnen mit Astrals Luftschiff. Während Yumas Duell gegen Vector stellte sich heraus das Vector und Rei ein und dieselbe Person sind. Yuma wollte das nicht glauben, doch als Vector ihm sagte, dass er einen Doppelgänger Geschaffen hat und mit Shingetsus Stimme sprach, glaubte Yuma ihm. Am Ende gewann Yuma das Duell ganz knapp. Vector war wütend und erwachte später den Gott der Barianwelt, Don Thousand, zum Leben und zog ihn in seinem Körper. Als Vector von den sieben Nummern hörte, bot er Nummer 96 an sein Untergebener zu werden. Einzelnachweise